fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine (Pure's)
Divine Divine is a superior element that requires Angel, Light and 200 diamonds , for a total of 3950 diamonds. Divine is the opposite of both of its predecessors. Divine is more powerful at close combat, though it has a spell that serves as a long range combative spell. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : High Speed : Very Fast Spells Light's Rite Summon a hefty amount of orbs around you as they stay still in the air for some time and explode, knocking players away and reducing their speed by 28%. --> Elevate a little bit in the mid air. Up to 13 orbs then appear around you. These orbs illuminate and twinkle for a second. Then each of them explode, dealing 22 ~ 38 damage. This will deal a total of 286 ~ 494 damage, if all orbs hit. The orbs also knock back players and reduce sprint speed by 28% of their total speed stats for 4 seconds. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana'' * Note : '''It is nearly impossible to make all orbs hit, probably only 4% chance of dealing all damage. '''Divinity Creates a shield around you that deflects 45% enemy damage. The shield will fortify attack damage by 31% and give a 13% speed boost for a few seconds. Also decreases health production time by 0.5 seconds. --> A yellow, golden transparent shield appears around you. This will block projectiles but it doesn't mean you can get hit. Fortunately, 45% damage is deflected. You can also be immune to Vine (Grass). This also applies for intangibles. 31% attack damage is increased and 12% speed is boosted. Health production time or auto healing time is reduced by 0.5 seconds, but it doesn't heal the user, just reduces the time the health has to restore per second. These buffs will last for 15 seconds. This shield spell lasts for 28 seconds. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 2100 shards * Tip : 'Combine this spell with healing spells to replenish a large amount of health. Add up with other healing spells to potentially restore full hp (Divinity + Angelic Aura + Gleaming Harmony + Blue Arson is the best healing combo) * '''Tip 2 : '''This can also work out fine in Survival Mode. It can prevent monsters from hitting you except for larger ones like Tank Zombies and Chaos Knights. Unh'oly Pact ' ''Make a union between any nearby player. If it's a party member, both of you heal each other and granted the ability of double jumping. If it's an opponent, it will deal high damage and reduce their defense by 10%. --> This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. Activating the spell near an opponent will create a chain between them and you. 19 ~ 42 DPS is dealt, while the chain lasts for 8 seconds, dealing a total of 152 ~ 336 damage. While the chain connects, the opponent's defense is reduced by 10% of the total stats he/she has. When the chain disappears, it will deal a solid 250 aftermath damage. However, using this one near a party member will also create a chain between them. This time, it will heal 11 health per 0.5 seconds for 10 seconds. The chain will last 3 seconds longer than the opponent's. Both sides are also granted the ability to double jump. To double jump, just press Space button twice. If on mobile, press the icon for jumping twice. Cooldown of the spell is triggered after the buffs/debuffs take place. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2750 shards '''Sacred Tome Chant multiple prayers for a high damage blast that will blind players upon explosion and stop stamina production for 3 seconds. --> A tome appears in front of you. This book will open up. There are 3 prayers that must be chanted. Chanting all players will create the symbol of Divine above the book pages. There then pops out a large blast made of light that lands on the location of the cursor, within 45 studs radius. This blast will deal 260 ~ 430 damage to all opponents near the explosion. This will also blind them for 1 second and stop their stamina production for 3 seconds, which means stamina is consumed but does not refill. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 3200 shards Spiritual Aid Create multiple symbols of Divine on all nearby players and focus on them and deliver stun. Summon a spirit from the heavens that will heal the user and has Condemnation skill where affected players get hit by spears made of light to deal massive damage and send down beams of light that deliver low damage to a maximum of 3 random players with the lowest health. --> All nearby players within 30 studs radius will have the symbol of Divine focused on each of them. After 1.5 seconds, players affected will be immobilized on the duration of the ultimate. Light shines upon the caster, then an angel holding a staff comes down. The angel will strike the user 8 times, healing 40 health each. After healing the caster, the angel vanishes in a puff of smoke, but little angels holding spears scatter, depending on the number of players. Each angel approach one player and stab them with their weapons per 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds, dealing 32 ~ 69 damage, dealing a total of 320 ~ 690 damage in total. On the other hand, when the angel finishes healing the user, beams of light falls down to 3 random players who had the lowest health, dealing solid 125 damage. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 3800 shards